cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Earth Battalion
, , or |avgstrength = 1021 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.17 }} The Beggining The First Earth Battalion was formed on the 7th of March, 2010. Its creator, brownto, had decided to start it up after his last alliance, Blue Oyster Cult, was driven into the ground after several raids by larger alliances. It started off with just two members: Brownto the President and Papermario the Vice-President. They then gradually brought in new members, including some of the members they truly trusted from The Blue Oyster Cult. One of the first outside members to join was Vladimer, now the Senator of Defence and a trustworthy member. The total members slowly creeped up to the small number of nine. We were prospering and peaceful. Then the shadow of BOC came back to haunt us, in the form of FORA. War We were attacked without mercy by an alliance many times our size just a couple of weeks into our creation, The Forite Order of Raids and Anarchy. The reason fo this is that we had taken a member of BOC under our wing, without realising the curse he carried upon him. We asked the nation attacking our new member to end the war. FORA, somehow, found this to be an insult, and attacked: without mercy. We were caught unprepared, the alliance was quickly driven into the ground, by an alliance almost four times, if not more, our strength. Members were told to go into peace mode if they had not been attacked, but it was too late for most. One and a half days into the one sided conflict the Senate issued an order for tempoary disbandment, mainly for the well being of those not yet attacked. The war wound down after a week, with FEB just a shell of its former strength. But the spirit had not been taken. Reuniting After the war, members slowly drifted back to the alliance. The First Earth Battalion began to prosper once more. The Senate was reinstated and order once again returned. The Senate decided that they would never let such a thing happen to the alliance again and a Senator of Foreign Affairs was appointed, Yournamehere. He has now already improved our standing in the world of alliance politics, for which the Senate is very grateful. We once again began to grow and went back up to our original strength of nine members. Our forums became active once more and trust has been built up between our members. Vladimer was given the task of building up the militairy of the alliance, a job which he has succeeded in so far. The Senate The government method of The First Earth Battalion involves the use of Senators, each of which is in charge of a specific section of government. Each Senator also gets two Advisors who are there to help the Senator do any tasks and offer any advice if he is in need of it. Below is the current members of the Senate: President- Guppy Vice President- Sasuke Smith Senator of Defence- Vladimer Senator of Foreign Affairs- Yournamehere Senator of Internal Affairs- Red Leader Zala Senator of Immigration- The Falcon Senator of Trade- Bint14 Senator of Finance- Croisos All of these rulers are doing an excellent job and as a result The First Earth Battalion is prospering and will continue to do so. The Charter Law and Order A. Any nation wishing to join The First Earth Battalion must take an oath of loyalty to the alliance. In the oath the nation wishing to join fully understands that they are entering The First Earth Battalion because of the trust of other members. The oath can never be broken; doing so will be considered an act of betrayal committed by the said nation. The Penalty of breaking of the oath will be expulsion from The First Earth Battalion and possible aggressive attacks by other Battalion members if the need arises. B. No First Earth Battalion member may be part of another alliance. C. At no time shall a member of The First Earth Battalion use a nuclear weapon in an offensive manner unless ordered by the President and the President only. Battalion members shall only launch nuclear weapons in defence of their nation from a nuclear attack. D. No First Earth Battalion member shall spy on any other alliance. The punishment for spying is immediate eviction from the alliance. Alliance Hierarchy 1) The President 2) The Vice President 3) Senators 4) Advisors 5) Public Servants 6) Applicants Government Roles The President: Leader of the alliance, he has the power to initiate alliance wars if the need arises. He can also initiate a state of nuclear war if the situation occurs. Other powers include the power of evicting rogue members and allowing nations to join. He is the mighty power behind the alliance. Vice President: Second in command, he also has the ability to announce a state of war if the President has been inactive for ten days. He also acts as chief advisor to the President and plays a major role in organising the other Senators. He can also act as an advisor to Senators in need of advice. Senators: These are the most powerful nations in the alliance who act as main advisors to the president. They are the senators of Defence, Trade, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs and Immigration. For example the Defence senator has to keep tabs on all wars and must demand reparations from any attacking nations. They are granted access to the Senate House. Advisors: Each senator has two advisors who help him to make any decisions regarding his government position. They are also granted access to the Senate House. Public Servants: The majority of nations are in this rank. They make up the core of the alliance. Without them it would fall apart, they must also do any jobs that the Senators request them to carry out. Applicants: Nations that have yet to gain access to the alliance; their case is being processed by the President as to whether they should be allowed in. Procedures of The First Earth Battalion Any elections for senate places will be held on the first day of every second month, apart from in times of war. The poll shall be announced one week beforehand. Candidates must use this time to argue their case. Voting will take place for two days, with the candidate with the majority vote taking the position. If more than one opening is available, more than one may receive a position. The term will be from when the vote is finalized and announced, until the next election it finalized. All members looking to run for election must be of notable and upstanding membership in the Battalion for at least 45 days. They must also gain approval from the President in order to stand as a candidate. B. Eviction, the President and the Vice President reserve the power of eviction. In the event that any member of the alliance acts in a way that is damaging to the safety of the alliance, its members or its allies, they may be evicted from the alliance. The actions of the person subject to eviction will be recalled and they will be subject to reprimand by the President and the Vice President, who will decide if further action is called for. In the event that a member of the Senate is subject to eviction, their place upon the Senate shall be occupied by one of their Advisers until such time as the situation has been resolved to the satisfaction of the President and the Vice President, or until a suitable replacement can be found. C. In the event that a Senate member is deemed by his to be unworthy of his post and membership in the alliance, a special court will convene to decide if he shall remain. This court shall consist of the Advisers, the remaining Senators, the Vice President and the President. A simple majority will decide the fate of the member in question. D. If the members of The First Earth Battalion want to remove a Senator it is their right to enact a vote. This vote will go as long as at least 75% of the members of the alliance have vote. The vote must win by a 75% majority in order to be passed. If a vote of no confidence passes the General Assembly, the Senate will abide by that decision and remove the member from his post. In that event an Adviser steps into the vacated spot until a suitable replacement can be found. E. Resignation, in the event that one resigns from the alliance, the nation in question must private message the President with their reason for desertion. When a member joins, they take an oath to stand by the alliance until its end. If the justification for leaving is not accepted by the President, or if one fails to follow this procedure, they will be open to disciplinary actions including war. If accepted they will post their reason in the public forum. If the person is ridiculed for their reason and they retaliate in any fashion disciplinary measures may still be taken. F. Declaration of War, a declaration of war can only be declared by the President, the Vice President and the Senator of Defence. Anyone caught inciting other nations shall be expelled from the alliance immediately. Rulers must also first ask permission from the President to go to war. F. Disbandment, in order for The First Earth Battalion to be disbanded a vote must be put to the General Membership of the alliance. The vote for disbandment must be opened for voting for seven days. It must obtain a 67% or better vote in favour of disbandment with at least 75% of all members in the alliance voting, in order to take effect. In the event that 75% members did not cast a vote, the vote will have to be re-casted and tried again, and continued until 75% of all members have casted there vote. It takes a unanimous decision by the President, Senators and Advisers to bring a vote of disbandment before the membership of the alliance. This clause is irreversible and no amendment henceforth may affect this clause in any fashion. G. Charter change, a change in the charter requires a unanimous vote by the Senators. It must be a majority of 75% in favour otherwise the vote is abandoned. The President will then make the final decision on the matter until he makes the changes to the Charter. Diplomacy A. The First Earth Battalion will conduct diplomacy with all nations fairly. Good relations with all alliance shall always be attempted, any insults though will not stand and the Council shall decide the course of action. In order to protect The First Earth Battalion aggressive action is always an option. Diplomats to other alliances will always do their best to promote peace and friendship. B. Alliance members are not allowed to join with the intention of using The First Earth Battalion as a shield in their wars. Any nation found to be violating this rule shall cease attacking immediately and pay any reparations. It will then be up o the Council to decide their fate. C. Our alliance members shall stand by all treaties made between The First Earth Battalion and other alliances. A nation found in violation of one of the treaty's passages shall apologize to the antagonized alliance and its fate will be determined by the Council and the ally in question. The First Earth Battalion always stands by its allies. D. No member shall attack another nation if they are involved in tech deals. They must also not attack any nation that is in an alliance. If they do they can not expect any help from the alliance, we will try to reason with the alliance but that is it. E. The First Earth Battalion will not use spies against any nation; doing so could result in expulsion from the alliance. Any nation found to be using spies without an approved Declaration of War will face punishment up to, and including expulsion, and possible military retaliation. F. Any use of spies against a First Earth Battalion nation shall be considered an act of war, and the nation sending the spies shall be subject to the same treatment as any other attacker. Diplomacy will be attempted, but shall in no way replace the Battalions right to retaliation. If an Alpha Omega member performs espionage on an unaligned nation they cannot expect support or aid from the alliance. Treaties and Allies The First Earth Battalion is a peaceful alliance which aims to grow and prosper without being hastled by raiders. We aim to do this by improving our status in the world of alliances. Yournamehere has so far been incredibly successful with this and has secured us embassies with many alliances, both large and small. Our first official treaty came on the 3rd of April, 2010. It was signed with King Tallioer of The United Incorporated Republics. It is both a defensive and economical pact: Treaty with UIR 1a. This is a protection/friendship treaty. This treaty means that our allies will be protected by each other and our alliances can trade with each other too and provide each other with possible foreign aid. b. It is also a defefensive pact so if a foreign alliance declares war with either alliance, our allies would go to war with that other alliance unless otherwise decided. c. If the situation arises that one alliance is in a bad state the two alliances shall merge until the damaged alliance has recovered. d. Nations in each alliance will also be given priority for trading such as tech deals. 2. If anyone on either alliance hears someone talking about war with another alliance, they should report it immediately to the UIR and FEB Department Of Defense and the appropriate actions will take place. The leaders of both alliances shall then hold a meeting in which the fate of the nation in question shall be decided. 3. No one on either alliance will be permitted to "bad mouth" nations in either alliance. Neither alliance is better than the other. Nations found responsible of such rudeness shall be expelled from their alliance immediately, without any arguments. 4. All FEB nations are allied to UIC nations . This means nations have the permission to mention either alliance in their nation bios for protection. 5. The treaty may only be broken if at least 80% of nations in both alliances vote on the matter. Their also must be a majority of 75% for the vote to have any affect on the treaty. But the final decision rests on the leadership of both alliances. 6. If either alliance wishes to change the Treaty in some way then a meeting between the alliances leaders must take place to decide upon the matter. 7. Our allies our your allies and your allies are our allies. Signed: King Tallioer of The United Incorporated Republics Guppy of The First Earth Battalion The Future The future looks bright for FEB but time will be its biggest test. We are curently hoping to sign a treaty involving UIR, FEB and Sajasabie. It will essentially tie our three alliance together as one, it shall be named The Dreikaiserbund. Another promising area of the Senate, where we are currently merging with ODST. This will double our strength. We can only hope this positive trend continues. If you wish to apply for an embassy please do not hesitate to post an application at: http://firstearthbattalio.darkbb.com